


perhaps another day

by shabootl



Series: Fairy-Tale February [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon Pact, Drabble, M/M, demisexual!solomon, it didn't matter until suddenly it did, solomon covered in pact marks is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Solomon still has his end of the deal to fulfill for his pact with Asmodeus.Prompt 3: Temple Offering
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Fairy-Tale February [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125683
Kudos: 33





	perhaps another day

**Author's Note:**

> My first dip into the pool that is this hot mess of a fandom! I hope it is to your liking :)

Fairy-Tale February

Prompt 3: Temple Offering

Fandom: Obey Me!

Pairing: Solomon x Asmodeus

* * *

Solomon can’t help his breath catch as Asmo traces over one of the many pact marks on his chest.

A smirk tugs at Asmo’s lips--he could never miss such a reaction--but he fixes his face with a pout instead. “Why can’t  _ I _ have the space over your heart? And after you wouldn’t even let me put one on your--”

“Unfortunately, Astaroth was quite the one to convince,” Solomon says.

“You haven’t forgotten your promise to me, right?” Asmo regards him with glassy eyes. “Your half of our deal?”

Solomon turns pink. “Of course not.”

His promise was the reason he’d called Asmo to his room, after all. He knew Asmo liked seeing his bare chest, so he removed his shirt under the pretense that he had taken a nap, and was now simply reading on his bed. Asmo jumped on the chance to sensually crawl up between Solomon’s legs, whining about how Solomon should have the decency to dress properly before ordering Asmo around. (“So distracting~!”)

“Really?” Asmo whines a soft kiss onto Solomon’s navel. Right on top of their pact mark. Asmo can feel the arousal sparking beneath his lips. Solomon’s cheeks are an even cuter red now. “It’s been a few thousand years now.” He rests his cheek on Solomon’s skin, his eyelashes tickling Solomon’s skin as he meets silver eyes with a smouldering gaze. “You want me, don’t you?”

“Asmodeus, I--” Solomon can’t tear his eyes away from Asmo’s. In truth, when he’d offered his virginity to Asmo in exchange for a pact, Solomon had only been half joking. Solomon never gave much weight to the concept of virginity, so it didn’t seem to matter at the time. Especially since he rarely felt sexual attraction to anyone--even towards Asmo himself. But when the Avatar of Lust eagerly agreed, Solomon couldn’t say he was surprised, but he was still taken aback. 

Within seconds of finalizing the pact, a meekness blossomed in Solomon’s chest, and a condition was formed. The only caveat: Solomon would only fulfill his half of the bargain when he felt ready. And Asmo surprised him by honoring that. But Solomon could see Asmo’s frustration building as the millenias passed.

And then something changed. Lord Diavolo started an exchange program, and an ordinary human arrived and started taking some of Asmo’s attention. And somehow their hangouts would turn into odes to MC. It wasn’t odd--not at all. Asmo often found a new fixation by the week, going on and on as he dragged Solomon from store to store. But this was different. MC was a human. And for some reason, that made a difference.

So when Asmo gazes at him with desire, Solomon can’t help but wonder why. “Haven’t you an arrangement with Drucilla this evening?”

Asmo blows at his bangs. “It’s still early.”

Solomon scoffed. Again. Normal Asmo behavior. But the way Asmo speaks somehow makes it all sound trivial--like their pact didn’t really  _ mean _ anything to Asmo. Like it was just another way to get some attractive into bed.

But wasn’t that what it was supposed to be in the first place? If all Solomon needed to do was have sex in exchange for a powerful demon at his command, what was it if not inconsequential? The conditions of their pact didn’t  _ mean _ something. Solomon just needed another demon at his command, nothing more. So why was he constantly nervous? Why did he hold off for centuries? 

And since when did Solomon start to feel like Asmo’s charm was starting to influence him? Since when did Solomon feel a spark of arousal when Asmo wore his favorite croptop? And when in the lord’s name did something as trivial as virginity grow into something that mattered to  _ him _ ?

Solomon lifts Asmo’s chin with his finger. “Early? Have you forgotten the new face masks you were going to use? The application takes longer, doesn’t it?” 

Something--some expression tugs on his lips as Asmo’s eyes widen. Asmo shoots to his feet.

“Lord Diavolo, you’re right!” Asmo makes shrill noises as he runs out Solomon’s room and towards the House of Lamentation.

Solomon rests his head back on his pillow with a sigh. Perhaps tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The confident shady sorcerer being blushy and shy on the inside is a headcanon that I will stand by forever.


End file.
